


Hang Me From the Tip of the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, Creampie, F/M, Genderswap, Rule 63, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Did you know,' She whispered, and Ciel could feel himself tensing, his body bracing to run just from the sound of her voice. 'That some spiders will keep their prey spun in silk, but alive. Sometimes for days, slowly draining the thing of it’s lifeblood?'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spiders do not actually do this. Some small spiders will spit digestive fluid into their wrapped prey's exoskeleton and then suck out the melty bits. So, kinda? But I figured that even demons might be scientifically inaccurate in the 1800s.

“Selene.”

  
“Yes, my lord?” Her voice a deep throaty pout and her head nestled against his shoulder. He could feel the minuscule movements of muscle that signified a smile on her full mouth.

  
“I think I am old enough to read unattended.” His voice was dry, a little droll and she chimed with laughter, a light metal bell. She shifted beneath him, one hand still wrapped firmly around his waist to keep him from slipping off the voluminous silken skirts she wore.

  
“Oh, but you turn thirteen this year my lord. How much longer can I keep you in my lap?”

  
“Said the spider to the fly.” Ciel murmured, and turned one creamy page slowly, letting it fall without his help.

  
“Oh,” She whispered, and Ciel could feel the fine hair on the back of his neck rising. “But I’ve already caught you in my web.”

  
“Then isn’t it time to eat me?” Ciel snapped, closing his book with a firm fwump. She laughed again and took his book with one gloved hand, the silk sliding softly along his own, smaller hands.

  
“Did you know,” She whispered, and Ciel could feel himself tensing, his body bracing to run just from the sound of her voice. “That some spiders will keep their prey spun in silk, but alive. Sometimes for days, slowly draining the thing of it’s lifeblood?”

  
“No.” Ciel said, and forced himself to relax, lean against her. The arm wrapped round his waist was stroking his stomach like one might pet a cat, long slow rubs. The fire was burning low, only occasionally letting out a hot spark.

  
“Maybe I should take a taste.”

  
And Ciel shuddered, let his body writhe as it wanted as he felt her mouth close around one small pierced earlobe, her mouth hot and sharp; teeth nipping at his skin.

  
“The others-”Ciel began, but one clever, gloved hand was already loosening his buttons, slipping him free of his fastenings. He was half-hard in his breeches when her hand reached him, and he let out a small cry at the sensation.

  
“Are all asleep.” She breathed, and he knew if he turned he would be able to see the hellish glow of her eyes. Her hand moved carefully over him, making the silk a cool tease, not a rough burn and he twitched against her, thoroughly ashamed of his inability to hold still.

  
He squirmed his hips, turning, dislodging the partial hold she still had on him, so he could reach for the buttons on her dress. A neat row, starting at a high collar and leading straight down.

  
“Young Master.” She breathed, and Ciel groaned, turning to straddle her thigh, his mouth fastening on the perfect, milk-white skin of her throat. Her hands were moving between them, sliding Ciel’s short-pants over his hips, pulling her full, layered skirts up to reveal long bare legs.

  
“Selene.”

  
She arched into him, her body rippling in shameless, wanton abandon he’d never seen in another woman. He slid a hand between her knees, and at her desperate heat made an undignified sound that seemed to echo in the library. His fingers sank into her wet curls, and she let slip a high breathy gasp that made his heart pound.

  
Her top was in ragged disarray, her breasts mounded high like iced-cream, pale raspberry nipples just visible over the line of her corset, and it was the work of moments to pull her free enough to fasten his mouth onto her.

  
One of the maid’s hands was in his hair, and he worked his thumb in slow circles over her clitty, as she panted in his ear and stiffened, her body clenched wet and wanting around his hand.

  
“Let me fuck you.” Ciel said against her mouth, and she smiled, bland, condescending-irksome, although a beautiful expression when her cheeks were still flushed from passion.

  
“Yes, my lord.” She said coquettishly, and Ciel slid shakily off her lap, only to be pushed back into the lush wing-backed chair once she stood. A smooth twist of her back, and he was inside her.

  
She was heavy, her weight pressing him deep into soft cushions. And such a wicked smile from those red lips. Her full hips shook under his hands, as she pumped him in and out, the movement slick and easy.

  
The flickering fire was nothing to the penny red glow of her eyes, making her eyelashes cast shadows like a mask, but she never took them off his face, even when Ciel leaned forward, sucking one of her tiny stiff nipples between his teeth and letting the motion of her thrusts pull and tease. Her hands were heavy on his shoulders and the chair kept her thighs clenched over his waist, allowing him into her at his own pace.

  
“Is this what you wanted?” Selene breathed, her tits bouncing and Ciel reached under her twisted petticoats and grabbed the rounded swell of her ass with both hands, the silvered press of the Phantomhive ring cutting into her pale skin. No mark would stay on her perfect form. By the time he was re-knotting her corset the redness would have faded from her skin.

  
It made him thrust harder, more wildly into her wet opening while she squirmed over him.

  
“I will miss this.” Selene whispered, and Ciel’s eyes darted to her face, but she had thrown her head back, the pale line of her throat hiding her eyes away, the soft creamy trail between her breasts an open invitation.

  
Ciel wriggled upwards, wrapping one arm behind her back, making her arch, her hair brushing his shoes.

  
“Just try and savor the taste?” Ciel suggested dryly, and it would have come out stinging except for the strain in his voice. Her breasts were rubbing against his face, and she had moved one of her hands between them, stroking her clit to the rhythm of his thrusts.

  
“Selene, this is an order.” Her only answer was a groan, and Ciel grinned fiercely against her heart, unseen. “Come.”

  
“Yes, my-oh!” And he could feel her wet walls clenching around him, where he was buried inside. Her body shook, but Ciel grit his teeth, and thrust into her. Selene’s breath came out in a long wavering groan.

  
“That wasn’t fair.” Selene said, and she was still catching her breath when Ciel tightened his hold on her waist and picked up speed. Their armchair made a rhythmic creaking squeal on the hardwood floors.

  
“I didn’t say stop.” Ciel said, and his voice was amused. "Spend again.”

  
She rocked forward, pushing him back with a thump, and then she was shuddering over him, her hair twisting like conjured strands of darkness over the milk white of her bosom. It was rare he saw it down this way, wrapping her like a shroud. And still they burned, a glimpse of hell, her face the only heaven he'd ever see.

  
“My lord.” She said softly, and Ciel twisted her nipple until she shook.

  
“Selene.” His voice was little boy sweet in her ear, just as it had been the day he’d accepted her mark on his eye and Selene moaned. “Again.”

  
“Ciel!”

  
And at the feeling of her wetness spreading between his thighs, and her breath shaking across his beating pulse point, he came. Thrusting blindly into her, and coming in raw, desperate spurts. Ciel let his eyes close, momentary peace found in the blank pleasure of orgasm.

  
He leaned back from where his wracked body had thrown him forward in his surrender to the pleasure of her demonic womb. He was exhausted, chest heaving, and his muscles filled with the same ache he’d had since weeks of deprivation at the hands of the cultists.

  
Selene slid off him, her dress hiding any sign of muss, only her bare breasts hanging impudently free showed any sign of their coupling.

  
“Why would you miss this?” Ciel said, and his voice was tinged with disgust at himself for wanting her all over again, at the briefness of life. “It’s very human.”

  
Selene was silent by the tea cart, her hands preparing a hot tea cloth to wipe Ciel clean where he lay wet and dissipated against his bare belly. Then she’d fill his bath, and slip him into his night dress, and Ciel sighed, pulling a hand through his hair. Very human indeed.

  
Selene was watching him, her eyes a dull copper, no longer the burning fire from before. She looked beautiful kneeling before him, cloth ready in her hands like a healing angel.The only guardian a soul as undeserving as his own had been granted.

“Yes, you are, my lord.” And that was all she said, until she bid him goodnight, blowing out candles as she left.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [tumblr](honeyedlion.tumblr.com)


End file.
